Generally, upright automatic washing machines have inner parts, such as the agitator and tub, which move or are able to move with respect to the housing, during normal operation. The agitator vibrates in a substantially circular motion, reversing direction or remaining stationary, while the tub generally rotates or remains stationary, according to the cycle of the machine. When the machine is not in operation, the agitator and tub generally remain unsecured with respect to the housing and each other. Thereby, upon moving, lifting or transporting the washing machine, the agitator and tub are relatively free to move or vibrate with respect to the housing and each other, in most cases causing damage to the inner parts and the housing.
Various packing braces have been proposed to secure the agitator and tub to the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,048 dated May 18, 1965 and as invented by V. G. Bjerum teaches an agitator and tub bracing means where four parts of corrugated paper material are assembled together with a flexible tension means. Thus a single packing brace requires the manufacture of several parts and their assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,076 dated Oct. 14, 1975 and as invented by M. W. Elwell teaches a packing brace consisting of two plastic foam bracing members to be inserted and pressed in position in the washing machine one at a time, thereby requiring more than a one step insertion. Also, these multi-part packing braces sometimes unnoticeably become disassembled prior to and particularly during moving of the washing machine, whereby damages can occur.
In order to overcome these difficulties, it is an object of this invention to provide a readily insertable unitary packing brace and blank therefor to secure the agitator and tub to the housing of the washing machine, to prevent damage of inner parts during shipment or moving.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a packing brace and blank therefor with a means to indicate orientation to enable easier insertion of the packing brace into the washing machine.